Heartless Raiders
by creativekat
Summary: The story of three friends who's hearts and weapons are connected more than any other. The fight against heartless will bring run ins with the kingdom key.
1. ch 1: Got It Memorized?

(I've only played Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Chain of memories, I'm currently on 358/2 days, so some of this story probably wont fit if you know all of the Kingdom Hearts story, but I don't so please excuse me. Anyways, enjoy and please review ^-^)

**Heartless Raiders**

**Ch 1: Got It Memorized?**

_~ Somebody: Liesa ~_

Radiant Garden, my home. I was lying on the pavement, watching the clouds when a couple of boys came running beside me. "I can take you down in one hit Isa" One yelled to the other. I sat up to see a blue haired boy, who looked to be a couple years older than I was, laughing at the other boy who had red hair. I guessed the blue haired boy must be Isa.

"Huh? What do we have here?" The red haired boy was now standing over me. He looked down at me with a mischievous grin "It's a little girl come to play?" His voice had a hint of cockiness to it. He poked at my light brown pigtails.

"Leave her alone Lea, she's just a little kid" Isa said in my defense.

I jumped up from the ground. "Hey, I'm not much younger than you two! I bet I can hold my ground against one of ya." I demanded before thinking. I was just a tiny thing; these boys towered in comparison to me. I had no muscle, or even fat, the only thing I had going for me is that I was fast.

"Oh, you're on" The boy who I had just learned is named Lea pulled out his weapons, one for each hand, with flames pained on them. He laughed when I presented a single pair of small nun chucks. Out of anger a flung them at his shoulder and he yelped which made me smile. The smile quickly faded when he tried to bring down his weapons on my head. I jumped out of the way and scrambled a good ten feet from him before facing him again. The fight when on for about half an hour with Isa watching us if he were our babysitter or something.

Lea loomed over me again, about to whack my head. I looked into his turquoise eyes bringing my hand over my head to act as a shield. I flash of black lighting sparked from my hand, sending Lea back onto his butt. I gawked at my hand for a few seconds, this had never happened to me before.

Lea walked over to me and held out his had "Not bad for a little girl" he admitted. "The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

I gave him a small nod as he helped me up to my feet. "I'm Liesa, got it memorized." I copied him, which earned me a small laugh and a grin. To ruin the moment my mom called from down the street that it was time to go home. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Lea, and you too Isa."

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"_A chosen of the three."_

"Huh?" The voice in my head scarred me. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness.

"_A heart connected to all others"_

I landed on a glowing platform; it was dark purple, with black and aqua swirls.

"_Master of the dark, creator of connections"_

I felt a tugging at my chest. When I looked down, I could see my heart glowing through my shirt.

"_Chosen wielder of the key blade, guard the hearts."_

A key blade formed in my hand. Hanging off the hilt was a small star pendant. The blade was black up the end. The tip was shaped like a comet. It was white, with purple and black streaks.

"Lea!" I called as I ran up behind the red-haired boy. "Want some?" I heal out a sea salt ice cream popsicle to my friend.

"Thanks" He accepted my offering, but something was off with him

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just work, you know, I always being stuck with the icky jobs" He stuffed the ice cream in his mouth and I giggled.

"Better than training with Ravi every day."

"Guess that's true, but at least Ravi's your friend, you aren't stuck with a boss who doesn't let you sleep."

"You'd sleep all day if no one forced you out of bed." I joked, nudging his shoulder. He nudged me back, but harder. I lost my balance, in the process of trying to regain it I tripped over my feet. I fell with a squeak, but Lea caught me by the arm.

"You gotta quit being pidgin-toed, you'll hurt yourself someday."

I crossed my arms over my chest "I can't help being pidgin-toed" I whined. He laughed and ruffled my hair before returning to complaining about his job. At some point, I forgot to listen to what he was saying. Lea is two years older than I am, but that didn't stop me from thinking he is cute. The way his fire red hair spiked was adorable, and the way his turquoise eyes shined when he smiled. He was perfect. I could feel the blush growing on my face, but failed to do anything about it.

"_I wonder if he'll think it's cool that a can use a key blade._" I said to myself.

"Liesa, are you ok? Your face is red, do you need some water?" Lea's half-mocking voice brought me back to reality. I brought my hands, bawled up, to just under my nose and shook my head.

"Huh, no! I mean, I'm fine!" A turned and started to run. "Gotta go, training, BYE!" I called back to Lea over my shoulder.

I arrived at the gym that Ravi, Nieth, and I meet up at every afternoon. I was half an hour early, but I had to get away from Lea and the failure I was creating with him. "_It must be so obvious to him now that I'm crushing on him. He's probably never going to want to speak to me again. UGH! Why do I always mess things up? And I'm such a klutz too!"_ As I sat, thinking of how badly I had messed up, I couldn't stop myself from tugging at my purple shirt. Only five minutes had gone by, but it felt like forever

I held out my hand to summon my key blade. The star pendant on the hilt seemed to calm me as I watched it swing slowly. My key blade was somehow connected to the weapons of Ravi and Nieth in a way that we could always feel each other. It didn't matter how far we were from each other, as long as we lived, we are connected. We used our weapons to fight the heartless. I doubt that Lea knows about the heartless. I can't tell him, it could put him in danger. I desperately want to tell him though. I sighed, maybe somehow he already knew. Maybe we would run into each other fighting them one day and wouldn't have to tell each other. What I hoped for was improbable.


	2. ch 2: He's Gone

(I've only played Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Chain of memories, I'm currently on 358/2 days, so some of this story probably wont fit if you know all of the Kingdom Hearts story, but I don't so please excuse me. Anyways, enjoy and please review ^-^)

**Heartless Raiders**

**Ch 2: He's Gone**

_~ Somebody: Ravi ~_

"_A chosen of the three."_

"_A heart to lead the way."_

"_Master of the light, leader of the lost."_

"_Chosen wielder of the ninja stars, guide us to light."_

The shadow scratched its claws across my chest. "Hey man, that isn't cool." I warned him before thrusting a sharp end of one of my giant ninja stars into its chest. The shadow exploded into light. Yeah, you heard me right, giant ninja stars. They are amazingly awesome. "Huh, That'd teach you to mess with me!"

"Yeah sure it will, I always learn to not mess with you after you kill me." Nieth always picks on me. I think it has to do with the fact that she's my younger sister. Nieth is two years younger than I am, one year younger than Liesa, the other person in our group that I named the Heartless Raiders. Yep, I named the group because I am the oldest and because we destroy heartless. I hate being connected to my sister, Liesa's alright though; she doesn't pick on me quite as much. Liesa is a lot nicer. We are not only connected by our weapons, but by our hearts too. We can feel when the others are in pain or happy.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be killing heartless, oh great goddess Nieth?" I taunted my sister.

"Nope, they are all gone" Liesa said from behind me, which made me jump.

"Jezzzz, don't do that to me, you know it makes me look like an idiot!" Both of the girls started laughing at me and I couldn't help but laugh too. I really did sound like an idiot when I said it like that.

"Come on, let's go home." Nieth commanded.

"No I think I'll stay here with Liesa for a bit"

"Fine" My little sister growled and stormed of to the house while Liesa smiled at her.

"You could have been nicer about it," Liesa said while poking my shoulder.

"Yeah, I could have but then she wouldn't have let me stay with you. It's been a while since it has been just me and my buddy." Liesa gave me her shy smile. "Come on, let's get some ice cream."

"But I have already had some today with Lea." I gave her my special stare. "N-no… oh alright" She gave in, making a large grin spread across my face. I took her hand and lead her to the ice-cream shop. I smiled the whole way because it was obvious that I was making her uncomfortable. Once we bought the ice cream, I lead us to a bench to sit and eat.

"So, what's so great about this Lea guy anyways?" Liesa looked down to her lap. "Don't tell me" She started to blush. "No Liesa!" She nodded. "Come on, that'd guys lazy, and his sense of humor is no where close to mine." She blushed even deeper. "And come on, that red head doesn't know how to wear spike, and what kind of hear color is red anyways?" I knew this would get to her, but I did not realize just how much until she gave me a dark glare.

She stood up, fists clenched to defend Lea. "You're one to talk" Liesa's voice was oddly monotone, "You have spiky pink hair, what kind of guy has spiky pink hair?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. I stood up, towering over her in height, returning her glare. This lasted for about ten seconds before we both fell to the ground laughing our butts off. We were the oddest sight of bystanders, the girl selling ice cream laughed at us.

After the laughing fit was over, I turned my head to face Liesa. "So you really like Lea" She nodded slightly. "Good luck with that one."

The next week I went outside with Nieth to join Liesa at our usual meeting place only to find a disturbing sight. The whole town looked to be in mourning. I looked to Nieth thinking she might have the answer.

"I don't know" She whispered, her eyes full of worry. That is one thing about Nieth, she may get on my nerves, but she truly does care about everyone.

We wandered our way through town trying to get some answers. No one would speak to us though, they only gave us sad, knowing looks, then continued with their business. "What's going on?" I asked, looking to my sister. Nieth only shook her head, confused. We continued our way town the street, every person we passed moved slow and lethargic, until we came to a newsstand. I placed my hand on Nieth's shoulder to stop her so that I could read on of the papers.

On the front page was a story about an accident, but it did not give any details except a list of the people who died. My heart stopped when I read Lea's name. "What? What is it?" Nieth stood on her tiptoes, trying to read the paper over my shoulder. She obviously sensed my distress. I handed the paper to her and pointed out Lea's name in the list. Nieth wrapped her hands around the edges of the paper, her face going pale with shock. Slowly she started shaking her head, causing her blond hair to fall into her blue eyes that matched mine, the only noticeable sign that we were related just by looking.

"You have to tell her," She said, barely audible

"WHAT! No, you tell her" I demanded

She shook her head "No, you tell her."

"But you are better at this type of stuff" I whined

"But she's closer to you"

"Fine, you win, I'll tell her." I deeply regretted giving in.

When we found Liesa, she was sitting against the brick wall of the building we always meet at. She was twirling her light brown hair between her fingers. It was obvious she did not know yet. "Liesa, I have to bad news" It broke my heart to see the shock in those aqua eyes turn into despair.


	3. ch 3: The Void

(I've only played Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Chain of memories, I'm currently on 358/2 days, so some of this story probably wont fit if you know all of the Kingdom Hearts story, but I don't so please excuse me. Anyways, enjoy and please review ^-^)

**Heartless Raiders**

**Ch 3: The Void**

_~ Somebody: Nieth ~_

"_A chosen of the three."_

"_A heart to love the broken."_

"_Master of the vines, heal the hurt."_

"_Chosen wielder of the scythe, hold the bonds that have been made."_

"He can't be DEAD!" Liesa screamed at my brother. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Maybe my brother had been right when he said that I should tell her about Lea.

"Liesa" She did not hear my whisper. I watched as Ravi pulled her into a comforting him. She tried to push him away, but he would not let her. Eventually she gave in and started crying over his shoulder. My heart was crumbling for her pain. I wiped off the tear the had found its way to my cheek. After a couple minutes I joined the two in the hug and we all mourned together. It was bad enough to feel my own pain, but feeling their's as well made it worse. The only comfort was from seeing the way that Liesa looked at us and being able to tell that us being there was helping her deal with this.

We let Liesa cry in our arms for about ten minutes before guiding her home. The whole walk was silent and each person we passed was a regret. I kept my arm over Liesa's shoulder as Ravi glared at anyone who dared try to come up to us or even give Liesa a look of sympathy.

Ravi had us stop and buy Liesa a bar of sea-salt ice cream. It seemed to help. After an unbelievably long walk we finally made it over to Liesa's house. When she made it to her bed she pulled the covers over her self and refused to come out. I couldn't help but look around the room as Ravi tried to coax Liesa back out into the open.

The walls were painted a bright indigo and she hand glow in the dark starts stuck everywhere in constellations. There were many dark blue posters tacked to the wall with Liesa's drawings tapped to them. That was one hobby that Liesa and I shared, along with out love of music. One of the drawings was a picture of the three of us. I couldn't help but smile. The smile faded, though, when I saw another drawing that was of Lea. I wandered over to the other side of the room. The sheets that covered the lump that was Liesa were dark purple and covered in black swirls. In the corner was a keyboard, and on the corner of the keyboard was a sticker of bright aqua eighth notes, just like on my guitar.

I looked over at Ravi who frowned at me and shook his head. "Its no use" He whispered to me

"I heard that." Liesa stated in a whiny voice. Ravi gave a hint of a smile and nudged her again, then looked at me. I nodded.

"Come on Liesa, you have to get up." I said softly, "Maybe fighting heartless will help you take her mind off of things?" I suggested.

"No," She whined, the blankets muffling her voice.

After about an hour of prying we still couldn't get Liesa out from under the covers. Every time we pulled the covers off she glared at us and pulled the covers back on. Eventually we gave up and pulled out on of her board games to pass the time. Of course I ended up being the one her lost. Liesa was glaring at us now, it was obvious to me that she felt uncared about because we gave up on her, but I remained silent.

When I stood up I was knocked back over from the ground shaking uncontrollably. I rushed shakily over to the window to see a large heartless stomping its way through the streets. It looked like a giant brown dog with rabies to me. I looked over to my brother to tell us what to do.

"Come on, let's go" Ravi pulled Liesa to her feet.

Liesa jerked away "Don't touch me." She snarled.

I frowned, "She's only acting like this because she's hurt," I whispered to Ravi

"We have to fight that thing," Ravi yelled back to her, obviously not taking my advice.

Liesa searched for an excuse not to fight the heartless, "Remember the last time we fought heartless while fighting? Our weapons nearly killed us."

"That THING is going to hurt people" Liesa stood glaring at Ravi. "We are going" and with that he grabbed Liesa by the wrist and dragged her outside to follow the heartless. She looked angry but didn't complain. I followed silently.

The heartless lead us to the castle. We decided silently that it was best to follow it inside so it wouldn't hurt anyone else during the fight. It went in the large front doors and up many stairs. After following it up the millions of stairs we were all winded. "Why did it have to go all the way up?" I whined. Neither of them answered which made my heart drop.

We summoned our weapons and prepared to fight. Ravi had his pure black ninja stars, Liesa had her cosmic keyblade, and I had my scythe with vines rapped around it. I jumped into the fight first, swinging the blade at the nose of the dog. The dog barked at me and the sound waves sent me back into the wall. The pain went up my whole spine, but I stopped myself from crying out.

Ravi threw one of his stars at the heartless. The star sparked with his light spell as it drove itself into the dog before coming back at itself. From where I sat against the wall I cast a spell causing vines to grow up the heartless's legs, immobilizing it for Liesa. Liesa swung her keyblade at the dog before sticking it with her dark lightning. I jumped back into the fight, hesitantly though. Something was off. The whole time it felt like there was something tugging at my heart, and it hurt. We weren't working together like we usually do, just swinging at the same enemy. Eventually we defeated it though, but we were all winded.

When Liesa's weapon disappeared we were surrounded by darkness suddenly, only able to see each other. All our weapons were gone now.

"Liesa, what's going on?" I asked, scared/

"I… don't know," She sounded just as puzzled as we were.

Now there was a blinding light.

"Liesa, stop" Ravi hissed

"I can't" Her voice was distressed.

The light grew until it changed with no warning into complete darkness and nothingness. I was completely alone.


End file.
